Mermaids (Peter Pan)
The mermaids are friends of Peter Pan's, who appear in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel. They are voiced by June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester. Personality The mermaids as a whole appear fun-loving, and do not seem to have any real cares or troubles besides Captain Hook. They are all infatuated with Peter Pan, and, similar to Tinker Bell, can't stand another girl having his attention. Appearances ''Peter Pan'' The Mermaids first appear in the movie when Peter Pan takes Wendy to meet them. When the Mermaids see Peter, they welcome him back to their domain and ask him to tell them a story about his adventures. He begins to tell them about the time he cut off Captain Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile, but then the Mermaids notice that Peter has brought a girl, Wendy, and ask him what she's doing, clearly jealous. The Mermaids then try to get Wendy to swim with them and begin pulling her into the water, but she tells them she can't and tries to break away. Then the Mermaids splash her with water causing her to become even angrier to the point that she is about to throw a shell at them, but Peter stops Wendy, telling her that the Mermaids were only having fun, to which the Mermaids casually reply that they were "only trying to drown her." Then, Peter spots Hook and Smee rowing nearby in a rowboat, and warns Wendy that Hook is present. Upon overhearing Hook's name, the Mermaids become frightened, prompting them to jump back into the water to hide from Hook. They don't appear throughout the rest of the film. ''Return to Neverland'' The Mermaids make a cameo in the sequel but don't have a speaking role like in the previous film. When Peter and Jane are flying in Neverland, the Mermaids grab Jane from Peter and begin dressing her in mermaid clothes. Just as one of them is about to pour water on Jane's head, Peter scoops her back up and causes the Mermaid to pour the water on two more of the Mermaids. The Mermaids don't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' The mermaids appear as minor supporting characters in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, while a young mermaid named Marina and her younger sister Stormy appear as recurring characters. The Mermaids first appeared witnessing Marina giving Izzy surfing lessons in the episode "Surfin Turf" they do not accompanied Marina and Jake and his crew to save the surf board from Captain Hook.The mermaids make a cameo with Marina in "Jake's Jungle Groove." The mermaids play a larger role in the episode "Undersea Bucky! " When the light of the mermaid dominated Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Jake and the crew assist Marina in the search for the fallen pink pearl with the aid of Bucky transforming into a submarine to explore the deep of the Never Sea Captain Hook has other uses for the pink pearl. The mermaids make a brief cameo in the episode the The Mermaid's Song but play a larger role in the episode Treasure of the Tides. The mermaids witness the swimming race with Izzy and Lucille the Seal in Mermaid Lagoon. The Mermaids joined Izzy,Marina and Stormy set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides" Captain Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using The Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for Lucille who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. While Captain Hook and Mr. Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides.A large school of seahorses block the greedy Captain Hook path.Think to Mr. Smee Hook given idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay spooking the sea creatures toward Izzy and the mermaids Hook could beat them to the treasure.But Hook didn't count on Izzy quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup") Izzy,Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the the Treasure of the Tides Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop Hook but they were powerless to stop him until Jake, Cubby and Skully reach Hidden Cove with Izzy 's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee.The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night took part in the celebration and the crowning Izzy "Mermaid of the Year". ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Neverland'' In the video game the mermaids assists Peter briefly in his quest to find treasure. One of Hook's crew members attack the mermaids but they are quickly saved by Peter Pan. Trivia *These mermaids were the first of their kind to appear in any Disney film. Gallery See also *Merpeople Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Characters in video games Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Character groups Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters